Lullaby
by Ecko-22
Summary: UA, Neliel est enceinte et va mettre son enfant au monde, mais et après ? Que va t-il se passer lorsqu'on se souviendra d'avant ? Les blessures, on ne les efface pas, on les oublies jusqu'au jour où elles reviennent, mais pour combien de temps encore ?


_Disclaimer_ : Kubo-sama ! (Sauf Lullaby qui m'appartient)

_Pairing_ : GrimmIchi

_Bêta _: Boys-Love-Yaoi (merci beaucoup à elle d'avoir pris de son temps pour me corriger !)

_Note_ : Cette idée de fic m'est venue en regardant le clip de la chanson _« Lullaby » des Nickelback_.

Bonne lecture !

Lullaby.

« Nnoi ! Tu vas jamais me croire !

_ …

_ Je suis enceinte !

_ …

_Nnoitra, t'es là ? Allô ? »

Le silence continue à l'autre bout du fil lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait un problème, ou peut-être était-ce l'émotion ?

Le « bip bip » caractéristique du téléphone raccroché résonna, puis plus rien. Nnoitra avait raccroché. Il avait juste écouté Neliel puis l'avait laisser en plan sans lui accorder un mot.

La jeune femme avait d'abord pleuré toute les larmes de son corps en comprenant qu'elle ne reverrait surement jamais Nnoitra. Elle s'était blottie dans un coin de son salon et n'en avez plus bougé jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne à nouveau. Elle répondit d'une voix enrouée, ayant tout de même l'espoir que ce soit son amant qui la rappelle. Mais non, ce n'était que Grimmjow qui voulait prendre de ses nouvelles. Ce garçon était beaucoup trop protecteur envers elle, comme si c'était sa petite sœur et qu'ils avaient un quelconque lien de parenté qui évidement n'existait pas.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Grimmjow pour débarquer dans le petit appartement. Voyant ses yeux emplis de tant de désespoir, il l'habilla avant de l'emmener faire un tour dans un café histoire de discuter et de lui changer les idées, et par la même occasion de la ramener chez lui pour veiller sur elle. Ça lui évitera de déprimer dans son appartement chargé de souvenir avec le grand brun.

O.o.O

« Merde, bouse, chiotte, …

_Ça va Nell ?

_Oui, oui c'est rien !» assura t-elle en regardant son énorme ventre.

Elle passa sa main dessus en chuchotant comme si elle essayer de calmer l'enfant qu'elle abritait encore puis se remit à insulter le monde de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pour refouler la douleur des contractions qu'elle sentait depuis le milieu de l'après-midi.

Elle enfouit une nouvelle fois sa souffrance et se décida à rejoindre Grimmjow dans la cuisine, espérant qu'il ne remarquerait rien pour repousser le plus longtemps possible le moment de l'accouchement. Parce que oui, « elle flippait grave » pourtant le médecin leurs avait assuré que tout se passerait bien et qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Mais, voilà, les accouchements, c'est bien ce qu'on en dit, « C'est un moment merveilleux ! » et patati patata… Bah malgré tout, elle était convaincu qu'avant l'étape ''youpi la life'' il y avait l'étape ''j'vais jamais réussir à la pondre cette pastèque !'' et c'est bien cette étape là qui lui faisait peur. Déjà elle avait horriblement mal à cause des contractions alors quand il faudrait accoucher … Non, enfaite elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Et malgré tout ces efforts, elle dut bien se résoudre à lui dire. Alors résignée, elle leva ses yeux noyés d'inquiétude vers son frère de coeur tandit qu'il la fixait avec curiosité. Attendant certainement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer comme la bonne étoile qui le sortirait de son calvaire quotidien avec cette future maman.

« Grimm, faut que tu m'emmènes à la clinique. »

Un ange avec une petite harpe sembla passer devant les yeux du bleuté qui sourit joyeusement comme un gamin à noël. Et si on avait bien écouté, on aurait pu entendre un « Amen » traverser ses lèvres. Neliel ne releva pas et jura une nouvelle fois en sentant un liquide chaud lui couler entre les jambes comme si elle se faisait pipi dessus. Elle essaya tout de même de se mettre debout pour atteindre la voiture en bas de l'immeuble.

« Heu, Grimm, je crois que je suis entrain de perdre les eaux … »

Le dit Grimm se releva d'un bond, comprenant tout de suite ce que sous-entendait Neliel et la pris dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas une cinquantaine de kilos et fonça tête baissée pour sortir de l'appartement et rejoindre au plus vite la clinique qui était à cinq minutes en voiture, quatre en dépassant les limitations de vitesse*.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils quittèrent l'immeuble de Grimmjow où vivait désormais Nell, en coup de vent, prenant à peine le temps de fermer la porte à clef. L'instant n'était pas vraiment à savoir si ils allaient se faire cambrioler ou pas, mais plus à se dépêcher car même s'il savait que la jeune femme cachait ces douleurs, ces dernières n'était pas absente. Et les traits tirés par la fatigue qu'affichait son visage ne le rassurait pas non plus. Il n'était pourtant pas homme à s'inquiéter pour des broutilles... enfin bon, il n'était normalement pas non plus homme à s'inquiéter pour une autre personne que lui même … Normalement.

Ouais, c'est vrai, il se demandait bien qu'elle mouche pouvait l'avoir piqué pour s'être attaché à Neliel.

Il ne se souvenait même plus de quand, où et comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et à vrai dire il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui avait pus faire qu'il s'attache autant à elle.

Grimmjow cessa toutes pensées cohérentes en se garant précipitamment devant l'entrée de la petite clinique, où évidement, à cette heure-ci, toutes lumières étaient éteintes. Il tambourina à la vitre, la faisant presque céder sous ses coups.

Les lumières de l'entrée s'allumèrent à peine deux minutes plus tard et un jeune homme roux vint leur ouvrir avec une mine visiblement encore pleine de sommeil.

« Allons, calmez-vous, expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe.

_Y'a qu'Neliel est sur l'point d'accoucher. »

Le roux tiqua à l'entente du nom, ça lui rappelait vaguement une de ses amis du lycée. Il laissa divaguer ses pensées en appelant son père à travers toute la maison pendant que le bleuté lui ramenait la jeune femme dans les bras. Quand il tourna la tête vers eux et posa son regard sur des yeux aussi vert que les cheveux de sa propriétaire et enfin l'énorme ventre qu'avait la futur maman, il resta interdit quelque seconde alors que la jeune femme le fixait avec la même intensité.

« Ichigo ? » murmura-t-elle surprise.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner le regard en priant celui qui avait la verte dans les bras de le suivre à l'intérieur de la clinique pendant que son père arrivait. Il les conduisit à une petite chambre et demanda au bleuté qui l'accompagnait de la poser sur le lit, prenant bien soin de détourner le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de la jeune femme.

Grimmjow quant à lui était comme qui dirait, complètement pommé ; il ne comprenait pas grand chose et personne ne semblait vouloir lui expliquer. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui connaissait apparemment Nell, et pourquoi semblait-il vouloir l'esquiver ? Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils ne l'avaient pas croisé avant alors qu'ils avaient fait tout les examens de Nell dans cette même clinique de quartier ?

C'est quand il allait sortir de la pièce pour chercher son père que se dernier fit irruption avec une blouse blanche par dessus un pyjama oui-oui et se frottant les mains, sûrement pour faire agir puis sécher le désinfectant.

« 'lut les jeunes ! Désolé, j'suis un peu en retard. Bon, ça en est où ? » annonça t-il avec un sourire niais et en attrapant un drap dans un placard.

Il le plaça sur les jambes de Neliel qui hurlait à chaque nouvelle contractions en agrippant la main de Grimmjow du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

En sentant la pression sur sa main, le bleuté pensa à cet instant que sa place n'était pas ici, ce n'était pas à lui d'être là et de soutenir la futur maman dans un tel moment. Non, rien que de la voir souffrir autant pour mettre au monde ce bâtard lui filait la nausée. Il n'avait rien dit. Pendant les sept mois où il avait hébergé Nell, il n'avait rien dit, se pliant poliment devant tout ses caprices de femme enceinte et ne lui refusant rien, l'écoutant pleurer pendant des heures où l'emmenant faire du shopping quand l'envie lui prenait, lui achetant des fraises par cagette et se retenant de ramener ses coups d'un soir à l'appartement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Pendant sept mois il avait supporter ça, il n'y avait aucun doute que ça n'aurait jamais dû être lui qui aurait du endurer ça et la soutenir dans tous ses moments de faiblesse.

Vraiment, il se demandait bien ce qui lui était passé par la tête d'accepter de rester avec cette futur maman au caractère bien trempé, qui ne lui apportait que des noises et l'emmerdait dans sa vie quotidienne. Et en faite, il se demandait aussi ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ça. Il n'était pourtant pas une âme charitable d'habitude, plutôt même du genre violent et ne se souciant jamais d'autrui. Mais voilà, avec Neliel, c'était pas pareil, et c'est bien ce qui l'emmerdait.

Enfin, quelques heures plus tard, après une dur labeur, les cris du nouveau né se firent entendre. Mais alors que le médecin lui présentait l'enfant, la main de Neliel qui serait fermement celle de Grimmjow quelques minutes plus tôt, se relâcha progressivement jusqu'à ne plus exercer aucune force dessus. Le corps de la jeune femme retomba de tout son poids contre le dossier et plus un souffle ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

Grimmjow observa la scène, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se tramer. Il ne comprenait pas. D'un instant à l'autre, tout c'était arrêter ; ce médecin avait sorti le rejeton et puis après Neliel était tombée comme une masse et plus aucune réaction ne se voyait sur son visage encore juvénile. Seul un léger sourire avait eu le temps de former sur ses lèvres abîmées et puis plus rien. Ses yeux étaient encore ouvert mais devenait de plus en plus vitreux. une petite larme avait réussi à passer de justesse la barrière de l'inconscience. Elle roula le long de sa tempe et s'écrasa à la base de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Ichigo, toujours présent, stoppa tout mouvement, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qui se passait. Il voyait son père qui était toujours entre les jambes, finissant de sortir l'enfant. Il l'observait d'un air absent couper le cordon ombilicale et fut ramener à lui quand il l'entendit lui crier de prendre l'enfant.

Toujours d'un air lointaine absent, il attrapa une serviette bleu derrière lui et enveloppa le nourrisson dedans pour libérer les bras de son père qui avait à présent le champs libre pour s'occuper de ramener Neliel.

Tout c'était passé tellement vite que ni lui, ni Grimmjow n'avait eu le temps de comprendre, et le seul à avoir gardé les pieds sur terre semblait être le médecin qui avait pris l'accouchement en charge.

Ichigo ? Il était là, au milieu de tous, essayant vainement de calmer la petite fille qu'il avait dans les bras. Il était comme dans une bulle. Quand il releva la tête, il vit son père s'acharner avec un massage cardiaque sur le corps toujours sans vie. Cela laissait entendre à chaque fois un craquement d'os désagréable.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas très bien, sans signe annonciateur, la jeune femme avait tout à coup perdu connaissance et son cœur s'était arrêté. Il n'avait assister qu'à peu d'accouchement, mais si la femme était en condition physique normal -et même sans ça, selon les cas- les accouchement s'étaient toujours bien déroulés. Alors pourquoi ici ça ne s'était pas passé comme avec les autres ? Soit il lui manquait une donnée pour comprendre soit c'était juste le cours de la vie qui avait décidé de la ravir des vivants…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, après avoir sûrement cassé toutes les côtes autour du cœur, Ichigo amorça un pas dans le but de sortir Grimmjow qui trop abasourdi par le choc, restait interdit. Il semblait être parti ailleurs. Le bleuté embrassa une dernière fois le front couvert de sueur de la jeune femme en contournant Isshin qui continuait le massage cardiaque et suivi le rouquin.

Une fois en dehors de la pièce, le plus jeune qui tenait toujours le bébé dans ses bras, fit assoir le bleuté sur le canapé s'installa à ses côtés en berçant le nouveau né tout en lui murmurant la berceuse que lui chantait Masaki, sa mère, quand il était petit pour le consoler ou l'aider à s'endormir.

« Elle a les même yeux que vous, commença le rouquin pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère après s'être arrêté de chantonner.

_J'suis pas le père, répondit mécaniquement l'autre.

_Alors elle a des yeux similaires aux vôtres ! De magnifiques yeux bleus, aussi profond que l'océan... »

Son interlocuteur ne sembla en rien dérouté de ses pensées entièrement dirigées vers la jeune femme toujours avec le médecin. Il osa tourner son regard azur sur l'enfant toujours dans les bras du jeune homme à côté de lui.

C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours trouvé ces bestioles nuisibles, moches, braillardes et chiantes. Des bestioles qui servaient juste à emmerder le monde, tout le temps à chouiner pour X raison, bouffant des nuits de sommeil destinées à s'en occuper. Changer les couches, faire des biberons… C'était pas pour lui.

Pourtant quand il regardait dans les yeux de cette petite chose rose et mouillée, chauve avec les yeux tout boursouflés et des bourrelets sur les poignets, il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'avec les autres bébés qu'il avait pu croiser au cours de son existence. C'était différent. Tout était différent avec celui-là.

Il ne comprenait plus. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et de la bercer, et, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il arrivait même à la trouver belle, magnifique. Elle était adorable dans cette petite serviette bleu. Trois cheveux vert toronnaient sur le haut de son crâne et ses yeux bleus… Il se demander d'où elle les sortait, Neliel avait les yeux aussi vert que ces cheveux et Nnoitra avait des yeux noirs, d'horribles et laids yeux noirs, aussi pourris que le personnage qui les portait.

« Vous voulez la prendre ? »

Un sourire invisible apparut sur les lèvres du bleuté qui attrapa avec toute la délicatesse qu'il le put le bébé que lui tendait cet adolescent, qui ne devait d'ailleurs pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans remarqua t-il, avant de se tourner vers l'enfant qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Cette fois, un franc sourire éclaira alors son visage, un sourire sincère empli de joie mais aussi d'inquiétude. Juste un peu, il se permit de sourire. Pas de son sourire carnassier comme il en avait l'habitude, mais d'un vrai sourire, un truc qu'il ne se savait même pas capable de faire ! Comme quoi, même une bestiole nuisible peut vous faire changer au moins un peu en une fraction de seconde.

« Puis-je vous la laisser, et retourner auprès mon père ?

_Ouais vas-y, j'vais pas la manger de t'façon. »

Malgré tout, on ne change pas la nature d'une personne : elle est comme elle est, et à part si cela venait de sa propre volonté, rien ne pouvait la faire changer. Alors, peut-être qu'il avait eu envie de changer en voyant ce bout de chair rose dans les bras de cet homme ?

Le roux ne se fit pas prier et partit en direction de la salle où avait précédemment accouché la mère de cette petite fille.

Quand il arriva, il vit son père s'acharner encore et encore à faire le massage cardiaque pour la ramener, mais au fond d'eux, ils le savaient que c'était fini, à deux ils ne pouvaient pas la soigner. Ichigo la soupçonnait déjà par le passé d'avoir une insuffisance cardiaque, mais ça et l'accouchement sûrement doublé d'une hémorragie utérine qu'ils étaient bien incapable de pouvoir soigner à deux, avec le peu de matériel disponible pour ce genre d'intervention, il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre.

Il resta un moment à la chambranle de la porte détaillant la jeune femme à la magnifique chevelure vert électrique tombant en cascade sur ces épaules menue, possédant un visage un peu rond lui donnant une apparence enfantine, de grands yeux verts, d'un vert aussi intense que ses cheveux. Et maintenant, une peau fatiguée et pâle, toujours couverte de sueur d'un corps que la vie avait désertée.

Il s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son père pour l'arrêter. D'un geste lent il ferma les paupières de la jeune femme et pris un autre draps dans le placard et commença à recouvrir le corps jusqu'à hauteur du cœur.

« Papa, arrête, c'est fini. »

Il poussa les bras de son père pour continuer de recouvrir cette jeune maman qui n'aura pas eu l'immense honneur d'élever son enfant, ne ressentirait pas la joie de la voir grandir. Ses pensées l'amenèrent à songer à sa propre mère ; il aurait tant voulu qu'elle puisse le voir encore, qu'elle puisse être fière de lui. Il aurait voulu simplement la prendre dans ses bras et pouvoir lui dire une dernière fois qu'il l'aimait. Et il comprenait déjà la futur souffrance de l'enfant que cette femme venait de mettre au monde.

Tous ça lui raviva de vieux souvenirs … Des souvenirs de lycée.

C'était à cette période-là qu'il avait rencontré Neliel. Elle était tout le temps toute seul au lycée, certainement à cause de la couleur extravagante de ses cheveux vert. Ne pouvant se résigner à la laisser comme ça, il avait tenté une approche et finalement leurs caractères avaient collé et elle avait intégré leurs bande qui constituait plus des rejetés de la société qu'autre chose.

Il releva la tête vers son père qui quittait la pièce, le laissant seul avec le corps de Nell.

Bien sûr il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait : Neliel vivait presque chez eux pendant le lycée parce que ses parents étaient toujours défoncés, du coup elle était bien mieux et en meilleur sécurité chez eux.

Durant la dernière année de lycée, ils étaient vraiment devenus proches, Neliel faisait parti de la famille Kurosaki, elle était comme une petite sœur pour lui, une grande pour ses deux jeunes sœurs ainsi qu'une fille pour Isshin.

Et puis du jour au lendemain, pendant les vacances d'été, elle était rentré chez elle, chez ses parents, puis ils ne l'avaient plus revu, malgré toute les tentatives pour la retrouver, aucune n'avait été concluante, ses parents avaient déménagé de Karakura et l'avait embarqué semblait-il.

Son départ précipité avait touché tout les Kurosaki, et Ichigo en était resté profondément abattu pendant un long moment. Même pendant ses années d'études de médecine, il y pensait encore. Il avait l'espoir de la revoir un jour, et il se demandait où elle pouvait bien être, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle pensait encore à eux ou même si elle était tout simplement vivante !

Il fini de poser le drap sur le visage de Neliel et rejoignit l'homme qui l'attendait toujours dans le salon.

L'intru le détailla en le voyant entrer. Comprenant lui aussi en observant sa mine désolé que ça n'avait pas marché.

« Je suis désolé... » murmura t-il.

Aucune réaction ne se fit voir du côté de l'homme qui tenait toujours l'enfant, si ce n'est une larme, juste une seul qui coula le long de sa joue contournant sa mâchoire carré pour se laisser tomber au bout de son menton sur la tête du bébé.

Ichigo partit de nouveau s'assoir à côté du bleuté qui avait les yeux perdu dans le vide.

« Lullaby, commença t-il en prenant une grande bouffé d'air avant d'arrêter son regard dans celui de la petite fille qui le fixait avec des yeux presque fermés, c'est comme ça que Nell voulait qu'elle s'appelle. »

Le roux fut surpris qu'il sache une telle chose mais ne dit rien, laissant s'exprimer Grimmjow sans prendre la parole sauf si on lui en donnait l'occasion.

« Elle voulait que j'signe les papiers d'adoption et que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe avec elle, comme si j'étais son père. Elle croyait que ça marcherait. Elle avait gardé d'l'amour pour ce gosse. Même après s'être fait largué par c'connard, elle a pas arrêter d'aimer c'môme ! »

Ichigo écoutait religieusement les confessions de Grimmjow, remarquant ces yeux rouges, preuve qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Le bleuté tourna enfin son regard perdu vers le rouquin à ces côtés.

« Vous pouvez rester ici cette nuit si vous avez besoin de prendre votre temps pour réfléchir. »

Comprenant la réponse muette de Grimmjow, il se leva en tendant une main vers cet homme égaré. Mais celui-ci ne l'attrapa pas et se releva en faisant toujours attention à l'enfant qu'il avait dans les bras. Ichigo ne se vexa pas pour autant et conduisit le bleuté dans une des chambres vides de la clinique. Se faisant, ils passèrent devant celle où était encore Neliel et leurs pas ralentirent considérablement, s'attardant sur la porte fermée, puis ils continuèrent jusqu'à une autre pièce où Ichigo fit entrer Grimmjow et Lullaby.

Il resta un moment à l'encadrement de la porte à regarder faire le bleuté avec l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit découvert.

« Tu vas dormir avec moi ? demanda ironiquement l'homme.

_Oh non, pardon, je m'en vais !

_Hé attend, c'tait vraiment une question, t'passerais ta nuit avec moi et …? » Il pointa l'enfant du menton pour terminer sa question.

Le rouquin posa sur lui un regard doux en s'approchant. Il saisit la chaise non loin du lit et s'assit dessus sans bruit. Il stoppa de nouveau ses yeux sur la petite fille qui ne disait plus rien depuis qu'elle avait quitté les bras de sa mère. Puis Ichigo se souvint, en observant attentivement la petite, d'une conversation qu'il avait eu il y avait quelques années avec Nell.

_« Itsugo, dis, tu me promets que le jour où j'aurais un bébé, tu seras là ?_

__Pourquoi pas me demander d'être le père tant que tu y'est ?_

__Mais non, toute façon, c'est pas possible, je le sais._

__Et pourquoi ça s'rais pas possible ?_

__Parce que j'ai vu comment tu regardais les fesses des garçons alors que tu vois à peine celles des filles, tu t'intéresses même pas aux énormes seins de la rousse qu'en à toujours après toi !_

_Les joues d'Ichigo prirent une couleur rouge vif alors qu'il prenait conscience en tournant les paroles de Neliel dans sa tête de la réalité. Ce qui le prit de court, réellement, ne fut pas tant le fait d'apprendre qu'il était attirer par les hommes mais de se rendre compte que c'était la jeune femme qui s'en était aperçu avant lui._

__Itsugo, tu promets que tu seras là ?_

__Je m'engage à rien mais j'espère être le médecin qui prendra soin de toi à ce moment là, oui._

__Si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Lullaby, et si c'est un garçon … hé bah, ça s'ra pas un garçon !_

__Neliel Tu Oderschvank, tu ne serais quand même pas enceinte ?_

__Mais non crétin ! Comment voudrais-tu que j'sois tombé enceinte, j'ai pas pris de ventre ces dernière semaines ?_

__Je crois pas non._

__Tch, crétin ! souffla t-elle en s'allongeant sur l'herbe à côté de lui. Itsugo, j'suis sérieuse, c'est peut-être bizarre de penser à ça maintenant, mais si un jour il m'arrive quelque chose et que j'ai des enfants, on sera toujours amis hein? Tu veilleras sur eux ?_

_Ichigo éclata de rire et rejeta sa tête en arrière, observant le ciel dégagé, parsemé des quelques pétales du cerisier sous lequel ils étaient qui volaient ça et là._

__J'vois pas pourquoi il t'arriverait quelque chose. Et puis à ce moment là, t'aurais ton mari, père de tes enfants ou pas, qui s'ra là._

__Itsugo, promet._

__Raah, ouais ok, j'garderais un oeil dessus si jamais par le plus grand des hasards, dans un hypothétique jour où tu aurais des enfants et dans l'éventualité où nous serions toujours en contact, j'apprenais qu'il t'était arriver une bricole. Contente ?_

__Très. » _

Revenant à lui, il eu comme un éclaire de lucidité en se rappelant que cette petite chose devait avoir faim.

« Je vais chercher de quoi la nourrir, je reviens ! »

Il partit avec un sourire rassurant vers la cuisine où son père était en train de boire une boisson chaude.

« Papa, on aurais de quoi préparer un biberon ?

_Ouais, je te prépare ça tout de suite. répondit-il en se levant pour aller fouiner dans les placards.

_Papa, je … si j'suis pas là et que tu la retrouves toute seule, ne la confit pas au service sociaux s'il te plait. »

Isshin ne posa pas plus de questions, comprenant que son fils avait ses raisons. Il l'avait bien reconnue quand elle était venu le voir au début de sa grossesse, mais il s'était gardé d'en parler avec son fils. Il ne comprenait lui-même pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, ça aurait presque était de son devoir d'aller en parler avec Ichigo mais il ne lui avait rien dit. La jeune femme lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas le revoir, de peur sûrement de rouvrir de vieilles blessures.

O.o.O

Quinze minutes plus tard, il revient conquérant dans la petite chambre avec le biberon à la main, il ouvrit discrètement la porte et trouva Grimmjow dans la même position, berçant doucement la petite fille en lui murmurant une berceuse, il sourit à cette vision avant de pénétrer complétement dans la petite chambre. Il reprit sa place sur la chaise et tendit le biberon à Grimmjow qui s'en saisit avant de le présenter devant la toute petite bouche de l'enfant qui avala une gorgé avant de toussoter puis d'en quémander une nouvelle en pleurant.

« L'père de ce môme est un connard fini, j'espère que jamais il aura la chance de la rencontrer.

_ Il s'est défilé après avoir appris la nouvelle…

_ Ouais, Nell avait jamais voulu me croire quand j'lui disais qu'il était avec elle que pour la baise, et quand elle s'en est rendu compte, elle est tombée de haut et j'l'ai hébergée pour pas la laisser toute seule.

_ …

_ Bordel... et qu'est ce que je vais faire avec cette gamine, moi ?

_ Vous comptez faire adopter l'enfant ?

_ Franchement j'en sais rien, ça semble le meilleur choix qui s'présente soupira t-il. »

Dans un sens Ichigo pouvais comprendre : ce bébé était celui de la plus proche amie du bleuté, et c'est en le mettant au monde qu'elle avait cédé sa vie mais tout mettre sur les épaules de cet homme maintenant... il ne devait pas avoir une vie facile et s'occuper d'un bébé était sûrement de trop. Il avait un choix décisif à faire. Ce genre de choix qui oriente la vie, ceux aux lourdes conséquences.

L'avenir de cette petite fille en l'occurrence.

Soit il décidait de la garder et dans ce cas-là il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour s'en occuper comme il le pouvait mais il respectait le choix de la mère, de son amie.

Soit il décidait de la faire adopter. Il ne l'a reverrait alors jamais, car il se sentirait sûrement coupable, de ne pas avoir pu s'en occuper et l'élever, de ne pas avoir fait comme Neliel l'avait désiré.

Ichigo, même s'il comprenait tout ça (après tout, c'est vrai : tout le monde n'a pas une vie facile), était intérieurement en colère. Oui, il comprenait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Cette magnifique petite fille ne méritait pas d'avoir une vie comme celle qui l'attendait : elle porterait déjà le fardeau d'avoir pris la vie de sa mère, ensuite son père avait pris la poudre d'escampette en apprenant que sa mère était enceinte, et en plus le type que sa mère avait choisi comme gardien la refilait à l'adoption ? Non, vraiment il cautionnait difficilement cela.

Enfin dans tout les cas, il se savait dernier recourt, il serait la bouée de sauvetage pour Lullaby si elle était jetée à la mer, mais ça ne faisait pas parti de ses objectifs prochains que d'élever un bébé.

Il finit par quitter la pièce quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil ne dormait plus pour très longtemps. Il se dit que quitte à ne pas dormir, autant de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses deux sœurs qu'il irait réveiller après avoir fini.

O.o.O

Après avoir déposé ses sœurs au lycée pour laisser son père se reposer, il décida de retourner jeter un coup d'œil au duo qui dormait dans la chambre. Cependant, ce qu'il y trouva le fit sortir de ses gonds : la pièce était vide de présence, la petite était seule, sur le lit, emmitouflée dans une couverture avec un papier griffonné à côté d'elle.

_« Occupe-toi bien d'elle, poil de carotte. Je te la confie._

_Adieu Lullaby, petit ange noir. »_

Ichigo hurla de rage intérieurement : non seulement ce salaud osait se barrer quand personne ne le surveillait, mais en plus il avait le culot d'abandonner la gamine sur le lit avec un vulgaire bout de papier pour ''excuser'' son geste. Et pour couronner le tout, il lui demandait d'adopter la môme ?! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il signait en affublant la petite de "petit ange noir", sous entendant par là que cette enfant méritait son titre de vilain petit canard sous prétexte qu'elle avait pris la vie de sa mère ?

Faisant face à la rage qui l'envahissait, il attrapa la petite dans ses bras en la berçant doucement pour la calmer alors qu'elle pleurait. Il l'emmena dans la cuisine pour lui faire un biberon, reproduisant les même gestes que son père la veille, puis partit s'assoir dans le canapé où il le trouva devant la télé.

« Va faire un tour, fils. Je m'en occupe »

Ichigo acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et tendit son paquet à son père qui le pris avec le plus de délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Le roux, décida d'aller prendre l'air et sortit de la maison alors que l'aube pointait son nez. Il laissa ses pas le guider, grelottant légèrement devant ce mois de décembre, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se couvrir.

Quand ses pas s'arrêtèrent, il releva la tête et vit qu'il avait atterri sur le bord du canal où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller pour s'isoler avec Nell. Quittant le petit chemin de bitume, ses chaussures en toile firent de petit bruissement en écrasant la neige. Il jaugea un instant le cerisier vide de toutes fleurs, feuilles ou bourgeons. C'était là que sa mère avait eu son accident et était morte quand il était petit. Il soupira, formant un petit nuage de condensation dans l'air gelé. Ce jour-là, c'était de sa faute si Masaki était morte, il le savait et au fond de lui, il s'en voulait encore.

C'était aussi à côté de ce même arbre qu'il avait été à la rencontre de Nell. Et c'était aussi à ce même endroit qu'ils allaient tout le temps ensemble, c'est donc normalement l'endroit où il lui avait fait la promesse de veiller sur ça futur progéniture dans le cas où. Une part de lui regrettait cette promesse, et une autre s'en rassurait, car il se demandait bien dans quelle famille d'accueil la petite fille serait tombée ou ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir avec ce Grimmjow.

Enfaite, c'était cet arbre qui avait régit les éléments les plus important de sa vie. Il lui porta un regard mélancolique et pleins de regrets. De tristesse également.

Il s'assit finalement sous le cerisier dormant et fixa la rivière en se souvenant de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait créé à ce même endroit.

Il essuya un nouveau frisson en cherchant à s'emmitoufler d'avantage dans la maigre veste qui portait sur ces épaules et sursauta en poussant un cri aigu en sentant un tissu se poser sur ses épaules. Il s'était tellement enfoncé dans son monde qu'il n'avait pas entendu que quelqu'un approchait de lui.

Son regard se posa sur le nouveau venu qu'il reconnu immédiatement comme étant Grimmjow. Lui aussi avait un sourire triste sur le visage et les traits fatigués.

« C'est là qu'on s'posait à chaque fois qu'on sortait. » commenta le bleuté en ne posant pas une seule fois ces yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo qui paraissait surpris.

Peut-être que le cerisier n'avait pas encore fini de poser son empreinte sur sa vie finalement, pensa l'orangé amèrement.

« Pourquoi être partis? » répondit finalement Kurosaki après plusieurs minutes et s'être rassi dans la neige et s'enrouler dans la veste encore chaude que lui avait donné le bleuté.

«J'sais pas. Fallait qu'j'encaisse. » finit-il par lâcher en tournant enfin son visage vers celui du rouquin qui lui, était concentré sur le cours d'eau face à eux. Ou concentré à retenir ses larmes, contenir sa colère peut-être. Grimmjow ne savait pas vraiment, le roux semblait juste enfermé dans sa coquille. Enfaite il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là, et encore moins pourquoi il ''discutait'' avec ce rouquin…

L'idée de partir lui traversa l'esprit mais il décida de rester encore un peu avec Ichigo. Son instinct lui indiquait que cet abruti serait capable d'une bêtise s'il le laissait seul. Et dieu sait s'il écoutait toujours son instinct, mais alors une question s'imposa : en quoi en avait-il quelque chose à faire de lui ?

...Décidément, il ne se comprenait vraiment plus.

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment et quand Grimmjow pensa à se relever pour partir, il observa le profil du roux qui n'avait plus dit mots depuis sa dernière question. Il remarqua qu'un sillon rose s'était tracé sur sa joue. Depuis toute à l'heure Ichigo pleurer silencieusement et lui ne l'avait même pas remarquer. Son corps réagit avant même que son cerveau réalise ce qu'il faisait, il se rapprocha du rouquin et enroula son bras autour de sa taille en se rapprochant de lui.

« J'avais... j'avais promis et... et je peux pas l'a-l'abandonner maintenant. »

Ichigo le regarda de ses yeux rougis, attendant la suite alors que l'autre main du bleuté se promenait maintenant dans ses cheveux.

« Elle m'a fait promettre que faudrait que j'm'occupe du môme avec elle... compléta-t-il en tournant à son tour son regard sur Ichigo. Mais sans elle, y'a plus d'promesse qui tienne. »

Les yeux du roux s'agrandirent de surprise et de déception. Il s'en serait douté que cet homme ne prendrait pas la garde du nouveau-né, mais il avait quand même voulu y croire.

Neliel savait-elle qu'elle ne survivrait pas à l'accouchement? Il se demanda à qui d'autre cette fripouille avait encore bien pu faire promettre quelque chose du genre !

O.o.O

Malgré tout ce qu'on put lui dire, Ichigo était déterminé, il avait décidé de garder la petite, et tout dans son regard disait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis ; il était avec son père parti signer les papiers d'adoption. Autour de lui, on disaient qu'il était stupide de faire un tel choix, de plus sur un coup de tête, qu'il était trop jeune pour garder un enfant... mais merde, de quoi se mêlaient-ils ? C'était son choix et il avait vingt-cinq ans déjà, ce n'était plus le môme de quatorze ans qui se battait dans la cour du collège, quoi !

Il avait décidé en signant les papiers qu'il se trouverait un appartement près de l'hôpital où il irait travailler, pour pouvoir laisser la maison tranquille ; ses sœurs étaient en dernière année de lycée, elle n'avait surement pas besoin d'un bébé qui crait tout le temps pour les déranger dans leurs révisions. Et puis, pour signer réellement son indépendance aussi.

O.o.O

Peu de temps après, il emménageait avec l'aide de ses sœurs et de son père dans son nouvel appartement. Petit mais largement assez grand pour lui et la petite. Il avait trouvé une nounou un peu particulière dans son genre mais très gentille et se comportant très bien avec Lullaby. Il avait doutait bien un peu au début en la voyant sauter partout mais finalement, il était content d'elle.

Un soir où il était rentré plus tôt il l'avait surprise en train de dormir sur son canapé, un filet de bave au coin de la bouche et la petite endormie dans ses bras. Il avait étouffé un rire, puis l'avait réveillé en lui soufflant dans l'oreille. D'abord elle avait sursauté, réveillant au passage le bébé, puis elle s'était mise à insulter celui qui l'avait réveillé sans savoir que c'était Ichigo puis enfin elle s'était tournée vers la petite en lui chantant une berceuse pour la calmer. Après elle s'était retourné pour voir qui était dans son dos et s'excusa en voyant le rouquin qui arborait un sourire victorieux.

« Bouh ! s'exclama t-il fier de lui. »

Elle marmonna, vexée d'avoir été surprise en train de dormir.

Ichigo partit dans la cuisine et revint avec deux bières décapsulée. Il en tendit une à la jeune femme et s'assit dans le canapé à côté d'elle.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Elle a un an. »

A cette phrase il leva sa bière en intimant à Rukia, la nourrice, de trinquer avec lui.

« Et aussi ironique que c'est, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie avec un rire amer en bouche..

O.o.O

Un soir comme les autres alors qu'il sortait de son service à l'hôpital, donc vers vingt et une heures trente, et qu'il allait pour prendre sa voiture et rentrer chez lui, il s'aperçut qu'un homme le suivait depuis qu'il avait quitté les locaux de l'hôpital. Il se retourna pour lui faire face et fut surpris de rencontrer un homme de très grande taille mais aussi maigre qu'il était grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs, plats et gras.

Dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas le premier coup partir et se le prit en pleine figure, se rattrapant de peu à une voiture à côté de lui. Puis il esquiva aisément un nouveau coup avant de riposter avec un point massif dans l'estomac de l'autre.

S'en suivi un violent échange de coups jusqu'à ce qu'un homme presque aussi grand que l'autre mais à la carrure bien battis n'apparaisse dans son champs de vision à mesure que l'autre disparaissait.

Celui là était encore plus effrayant : il avait un sourire psychotique, une cicatrice sur l'œil gauche et un bandeau cache-oeil sur l'autre lui donnant un style de capitaine crochet qui aurait loupé le défilé du carnaval.

Des clochettes étaient accrochées à la pointe de chaque pic de cheveux. il se demanda vaguement comment ils pouvaient rester coiffé ainsi mais outrepassa. Cet homme était semble t-il, son sauveur vu qu'il venait d'assommer son agresseur, mais au vu du sourire qui devenait de plus en plus grand, il voulait quelque chose en retour !

Des crissements de pneus se firent entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna alors que l'autre rigolait comme un échapper du service psychiatrique et vit, à sa plus grande surprise, Kuchiki Byakuya au volant d'une très jolie voiture blanche (une Lexus RX 450H) qui lui paru un bien meilleur échappatoire. Il sauta sur le siège passager et claqua la porte alors que le conducteur avait déjà appuyer sur la champignon pour filer loin de l'endroit.

« Un problème Kurosaki? Je vous dépose peut-être?

_Merci Byakuya, je crois que vous m'avez sauvé la peau ce soir ! »

Quant ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement du roux, Ichigo descendit à regret du siège en cuir dans lequel il était confortablement installé, et sorti en remerciant chaleureusement son véritable sauveur de la soirée.

Une fois dans l'appartement, il vit Rukia coucher Lullaby dans son berceau avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir avec de quoi soigner le rouquin. En revenant, elle le fit assoir sur le canapé et lui demanda de retirer ses vêtements, ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

Une légère teinte rosée apparut sur les joues pâles de la petite brune, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Ichigo qui rigola gentiment. Elle commença à le soigner en faisant bien attention ou parfois sans aucune délicatesse, appuyant même sur certaines blessures pour lui faire comprendre implicitement que ce qu'il avait fait était stupide et irréfléchi. Comprenant le message, il baissa la tête, définitivement soumis face cette demi-portion.

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla, il était toujours torse nu dans son canapé. Il releva la tête pour voir ce qui lui pesait dessus et laissa lui échapper un petit rire avant de sentir la douleur de ses côtes ne se fasse assez présente pour le convaincre d'arrêter. Rukia semblait bien, endormie sur lui et confortablement installée. S'il avait pu, il se serait bien contenter de rester comme ça, à la regarder dormir, mais Lullaby en avait décidé autrement et l'appelait en pleurant.

Il prit donc les mesures nécessaires et réveilla la jeune femme en lui soufflant sur le nez -sa technique préférée.

Ça ne manqua pas de réussir comme la dernière fois ; elle se releva précipitamment en appuyant bien fort sur une de ses plaies, gigota au-dessus de son bassin, insultant le monde entier, avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, yeux qu'elle écarquilla en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur lui.

Une lueur malicieuse passa dans les yeux d'Ichigo accompagné d'un sourire pour masquer la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes.

« Il faudrait que tu te lèves, la petite pleure.

_Oh, oui oui, je vais m'en occuper tout de suite !

_Laisse, si tu me laisses me lever, j'y vais, lui sourit-il. »

Elle lui sourit aussi, gênée, puis se leva pour laisser sortir Ichigo. Elle resta un moment debout à le regarder partir vers la chambre de la petite, complètement consciente du fait qu'elle matait ouvertement le dos, la chute de rein et enfin le postérieur du rouquin qui, lui, avait bien senti ce regard sur lui. Malheureusement pour elle, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'Ichigo n'était plus attiré depuis quelques années déjà par les formes féminines -bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune. Et même s'il avouait trouver la jeune femme adorable, son cœur était trop serré. Enfin peut-être ferait-il finalement mieux de se ranger et de sortir avec cette nana ? Mais à quoi bon, aller lui donner de faux espoirs alors qu'il n'y en avait aucun ? Ou presque. C'était plus cruel qu'autre chose.

« Rukia, tu peux y aller si tu veux !

_Bien, mon capitaine !

_Pardon ?

_Rien, paysan !

_ Rukia, dis moi t'as mangé des lions c'matin ?

_Je crois que je vais y aller, hein ! Bonne journée I-chi-go ! »

O.o.O

L'année d'après fut la même, Lullaby acquit sa deuxième année sous la neige.

A l'année de ses trois ans, la petite marchait et parlait correctement -pour son âge-, elle allait à la garderie. Rukia arrêta de passer ses journées dans l'appartement d'Ichigo mais resta la nounou attitrée de la petite, allant la chercher parfois ou la gardant les soirs où le médecin finissait tard.

Année après année, Lullaby grandissait, et depuis la mort de Nell, Ichigo n'avait plus eu vent de Grimmjow. Il n'avait pas essayé de l'appeler et s'était fait une raison : il ne le reverrait surement jamais et finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Cet homme n'était qu'un pauvre type.

Mais une année fut différente. Ichigo était parti accompagner Lullaby pour sa rentrée en primaire. Il lui fit un grand sourire pour la rassurer en l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa classe et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, lui promettant de ne pas rentrer trop tard le soir.

Il sortit ensuite rapidement. On était lundi, et comme tout les lundi : il avait sa journée. Il décida d'en profiter pour aller voir quelques-uns de ses amis fidèles, ceux qui étaient restés auprès de lui malgré tout.

O.o.O

Le soir venu il se dirigea vers le bar où travaillait Hisagi.

Un grand sourire de gamin s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il rentra dans le bar. Il était vraiment content, toute la journée il avait tourné et c'était un peu garder le meilleur pour la fin ; en effet Hisagi Shuuhei était son meilleur ami et de loin.

À cette heure-ci le bar était encore désert, alors il entra et s'installa sur un des tabourets devant le bar. Il attendit de longues minutes en posant sa tête dans sa main, accoudé en détaillant la décoration de l'endroit : c'était simple et moderne, pas comme à l'opposé de ce qu'on avait l'habitude de s'imaginer (miteux et sombre, où s'entasse les ivrogne et les bastons) -bon, ok, il n'était que dix-sept heures.

Enfin, Hisagi se pointa à dix-sept heures trente et des papilles dans sa tenue de barman simple, une chemise blanche et un jean noir carré.

« Oh Ichigo, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_Non, ce n'est pas grave, sourit-il bêtement en pouffant.

_Tu ne te serais pas servi tout seul dans la réserve quand même ? demanda Shuuhei en voyant la béatitude de son ami.

_Mais non crétin ! Je me serais pas permis ! répliqua Ichigo. »

Ils rigolèrent puis restèrent un long moment à discuter sur le comptoir de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un client suivit de ses amis entre. Puis le bar se remplit au fil du temps. Et Ichigo buvait, il n'en était qu'à son troisième verre vers vingt-trois heures et attendait patiemment la fin du service de Shuuhei. Pourquoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais ce soir il avait envie de rentrer avec lui, voilà tout.

Minuit sonna et un nouveau client entra dans le bars. Ichigo n'y fit pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'Hisagi le remarque et l'appelle :

« Grimmjow ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Ça fait des lustres qu'on ne t'avait pas vu !

_Ouais bah tu m'as pas manqué. » répondit celui-ci en partant s'assoir sur un tabouret vide non loin du roux qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué.

Ichigo, après avoir entendu ce nom, se tendit. Puis il tourna légèrement la tête pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien du même homme que celui qu'il connaissait. En voyant ces cheveux bleus, plus aucun doute ne subsistait sur l'identité du personnage. Il refoula toutes les questions qui naissaient dans sa tête et se leva pour quitter le bar après avoir payé discrètement. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hisagi et son fair-play…

« Tu t'en vas déjà Ichigo ? J'croyais que tu m'attendais !

_Ichigo ? » répéta Grimmjow incrédule en observant le dos du roux.

Prit de panique, l'orangé s'arrêta net et pesa pendant un dixième de seconde les deux solutions qui se présentait à lui : soit il prenait ses jambes à son coup et fuyait, soit il allait s'expliquer avec le bleuté. Et son esprit déjà un peu imbibé d'alcool fit vite le choix pour lui.

Il se retourna et s'approcha du tabouret où était toujours assis Grimmjow puis s'arrêta devant lui en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Hisagi visiblement perdu dans ce retournement de situation.

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se prit une baffe magistrale sur la joue droite.

« Pour Lullaby. »

Alors qu'il commençait à se masser la joue en relevant son regard sur le roux, Ichigo assena une nouvelle claque sur la joue gauche.

« Pour Neliel. »

Une nouvelle fois Grimmjow releva la tête plus vivement avec un regard rageur à en faire pâlir les morts, seulement une nouvelle fois la main de l'orangé s'abattit sur sa mâchoire droite qu'il avait déjà frappé et plus fort cette fois ci, ne se satisfaisant plus d'un simple baffe, il lui mit une droite.

« Et celle-là c'est pour le principe, parce que t'es un connard ! » lui jeta t-il à la figure avant de se redresser fièrement face au bleuté qui ne comprenait visiblement pas grand chose.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux d'Ichigo et Hisagi sorti de derrière le bar prestement pour le retenir alors que le rouquin allait très certainement s'écraser au sol comme une loque en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais il décida de lui même de s'affaler sur Grimmjow qui ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement du rouquin qu'il avait maintenant dans les bras.

« Laisse j'le ramène. »

Le brun hésita un instant avant de le laisser prendre en charge le rouquin et de reprendre sa place derrière le bar, de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Grimmjow sortit avec Ichigo sur l'épaule comme un sac à patate. Shuuhei ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que son meilleur ami serait peut-être celui qui dresserait le bleuté -qu'il connaissait très peu mais assez pour le savoir désagréable.

O.o.O

« Oï Ichigo ! Réveille-toi ! » somma le bleuté en s'installant près de son canapé.

Le roux émergeait doucement, peut-être un peu trop aux yeux de Grimmjow qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour la patience en repensant à l'humiliation qu'il avait reçu.

« Merde, Lullaby ! J'lui avait promis de pas rentrer tard ! s'exclama t-il en se relevant d'un seul coup manquant d'assommer son hôte d'un coup de tête.

_Calme toi et ferme ta gueule ! La nourrice a appelé et je lui ais dis que tu prenais ta journée, donc j'pense qu'elle à prévenu ton boulot.

_Mais on s'en fout de mon travail, j'avais promis à la gamine ! Puis d'abord qu'est ce tu fous là toi ? Et puis j'suis où ?

_Ouais, t'es un peu long à la détente, hein...

_Quoi ? J'ai fais ou dis une connerie ? J'me souviens plus.

_Non, t'as juste dit la vérité et fais c'que je méritais, répondit Grimmjow en baissant la tête. T'veux boire un truc ? »

Ichigo se redressa dans le canapé alors que Grimmjow se relevait pour aller dans une autre pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard il revint avec deux tasses de café bien noir. Il en déposa une devant le rouquin et une devant lui alors qu'il s'installer dans un fauteuil en face.

O.o.O

Ichigo se retrouva employé de cuisine après que le bleuté lui ait révélé qu'il était une quiche côté culinaire alors que lui était plus cordon bleu. Il s'appliquait donc à préparer un repas rapide et mangeable pour lui et son hôte.

Il prit une mine choqué quand, alors qu'il était derrière les fourneaux, il sentit deux bras musclés s'enrouler autour de sa taille ainsi qu'un corps se coller au sien. Ses pommettes prirent une couleur rouge prononcé alors que dans un réflexe il se retournait pour faire face à celui qui le retenait dans cette emprise musclée.

« Quoi ? s'enquit l'auteur des faits avec un sourire carnassier et un regard faussement innocent.

_Quoi "quoi" ? Si tu ne retires pas tes mains _immédiatement_, je te promets que je te balance la casserole d'eau bouillante dans la tronche ! »

Voyant que le plus jeune ne rigolait pas il retira prestement ses bras et s'assit sur une des chaises autour de la table à manger. Résigné à devoir attendre pour manger, il se mit à détailler le physique du rouquin qui était, il fallait le dire, franchement bien foutu ! Déjà, lors de ces précédentes rencontres avec lui il s'en était fait la réflexion, mais maintenant qu'il prenait le temps de l'observer, il ne pouvait que constater qu'il était vraiment beau et attirant... il aurait bien envie de se le mettre dans son lit. Avec ses airs de sainte nitouche, il avait un sacré cul !

Enfin il clôt ses réflexions à caractère sexuel en regardant le plat que le rouquin venait de lui mettre sous le nez : des pâtes. Rien d'extraordinaire. Le second plat se posa à côté dans un plus petit bol : de la sauce carbonara. Ah. Là, il attaquait sur un point sensible.

Ichigo se sortit une assiette pour lui aussi et attendit que Grimmjow ait fini de se servir pour remplir son assiette à son tour. Et il n'était pas peu fier de lui, il venait surement de préparer la meilleur carbonara qu'il avait fait ! Restait encore à savoir si Grimmjow aimait ça.**

Il fit un grand sourire satisfait en voyant le bleuté tremper un doigt dedans puis s'en servir une grande part après y avoir goûté.

« Bientôt tu auras plus de sauce que de pâtes ! »

Grimmjow grogna avant de répondre: « Finalement, je crois que j'vais te kidnapper. »

Ichigo rigola à son tour avant de s'arrêter net et de regarder son hôte qui semblait le plus sérieux du monde. « T'étais pas sérieux quand même ? »

Là se fut Grimmjow qui, avec une tête hilarante, cligna des yeux en aspirant un pâte qui laissa au passage une trainé blanche sur son menton puis qui éclata de rire après l'avoir avalée. Le rouquin fit une moue boudeuse avant de recommencer à manger en silence, le rose aux joues.

« T'aurais dû voir ta tête j'te jure !

_Oh ça va hein ! »

O.o.O

Le soir venu, Grimmjow reconduisit Ichigo chez lui. La journée c'était plutôt bien passée, ils avaient plus glandé devant la télé qu'autre chose et avait donc beaucoup commenter les débilités qui passaient dans la boîte à image, piquant des fous rire de temps à autre. En passant du temps avec lui, Ichigo se rendit compte que même après autant de temps, son cœur était toujours amoureux de lui, et c'était bien malgré lui. Quand vint l'heure de se quitter, Ichigo sorti du véhicule mais avant de fermer la portière il se pencha pour regarder Grimmjow dans les yeux.

« Viens. » intima-t-il au conducteur qui ne se fit pas prier. Il sortit en fermant sa voiture dans un « bip bip » caractéristique et suivit le rouquin qui montait dans un immeuble.

Au troisième étage, le médecin s'arrêta au seuil d'un appartement, qu'il pénétra, toujours suivi de Grimmjow qui referma la porte derrière eux.

Une petite boule d'énergie couru jusqu'à l'entrée pour sauter au cou du rouquin qui ne rechigna pas et attrapa Lullaby pour la porter plus confortablement dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, Papa ! » dit-elle en lui offrant un gros bisou baveux sur la joue.

Soudain elle sembla remarquer que son ''papa'' n'était pas seul et pointa son doigts vers l'inconnu « C'est qui lui, Papa ? »

« Ton deuxième papa, répondit ironiquement l'inconnu aux cheveux bleus en haussant les épaules.

_Ah bon ? Je peux avoir deux papa ? C'est bizarre quand même ! » dit-elle en sautant des bras d'Ichigo et le trainant par la manche pour lui montrer un dessin quelconque qu'elle avait fait en l'attendant.

« Regarde Papa ! C'est Maman comme je crois qu'elle est !

_Elle est très belle et lui ressemble beaucoup.

_C'est vrai ? Elle est un peu comme ça maman ?

_Oui, ma princesse. »

Derrière, Grimmjow prenait ses marques dans l'appartement, visitant tout seul avant de s'arrêter devant une demi-portion brune qui se tenait fièrement, les mains sur les hanches, devant lui en essayant vainement de le prendre de haut. Il soupira.

« Ne les abandonnez pas une nouvelle fois, Jaggerjack. » lui dit la jeune femme d'un ton sec et froid avant de se diriger vers le salon où était le roux et la petite fille avec sur les talons Grimmjow qui s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il observa un moment le jeune homme et sa fille : ils avaient un sourire radieux et il pensa un instant qu'ils étaient sûrement mieux sans lui.

Rukia pris congé auprès d'Ichigo et le bouscula en passant près de lui et quitta l'appartement, les laissant tous les trois se découvrir.

La porte refermée, Ichigo fit basculer la petite sur son dos, imitant le cheval en sautillant d'une façon stupide qui faisait rire la petite. Finalement il s'arrêta devant Grimmjow qui lui sourit. Il s'avança d'un pas vers lui et passa ses bras autour du cou du bleuté et l'embrassa amoureusement tandis que la petite Lullaby laissait échapper un « Beuurk ». Ça n'eut pour effet que de les faire éclater de rire tout les deux.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau et ils surent que c'était désormais ensemble qu'ils iraient affronter l'avenir, car pour eux, même si le passé n'était pas rose, le futur se transformait à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, en présent. Et maintenant ils pouvaient choisir d'aller de l'avant. Et même si le futur les ferrait se retourner sur des faits qu'ils devraient de toute façon un jour raconter et éclaircir, il ne fallait plus les regarder comme de mauvais souvenirs qu'il fallait oublier, mais comme des moments de leur vie qui, au final avait fini par -un peu tardivement- les réunir tout les trois.

Et qui sait ce que la vie peut réserver aux curieux qui saurons la mordre à pleine dent...?

O.o.O

*Preuve que même en dépassant les limitations de vitesse on arrive pas plus vite, on prend juste des risques en plus. _Sécurité routière, tous responsable !_

**Hé oui mes amis, tous le monde n'aime pas la carbo ! (perso comme j'aime ni la crème, ni les lardons, c'est même pas la peine xD)

O.o.O

Héhé, alors je suis encore OOC, je sais, mais moins quand même ?

What else ? _-An expresso. _So, en espérant que vous avez aimé et s'il vous plait, laisser une review pour prouver votre existence sur Terre et au passage me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ? Et je n'ai aucune idée de quand et quoi je publierais la prochaine fois !

Ecko.


End file.
